


The sorcerer's mishap

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Humor, Magical Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Constantine asks Oliver for help but is forced to ask his children instead, which ends only so well.





	The sorcerer's mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Based on The Warrior's Gate (2016 film) and you might recognize some similarities from my one-shot "Child's play".
> 
> Some things to make clear, Mia is Oliver's and Sara's daughter and Oliver and Earth-1 Laurel are alive.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"When do you think Mom and Dad are gonna be back?" Mia asked as she and William were playing Dynasty Warriors on PlayStation.

"I don't know." William said before they heard sizzling and behind them appeared a blonde man in beige trench coat, wearing a white shirt and red tie enter.

"Hello? Oh, hey, kids."

"Uncle Constantine." Mia and William said before they both hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for your parents. Where are they?" Constantine said as he had a big ancient vase with carved Asian symbols.

"What is this?" Mia asked.

"This, sweetie, is the Warrior's Gate. A portal to a different realm." Constantine said. "Now, I dabble in travelling across multiple dimensions, among other things and I need your parents' help with something, although now that you're here, I think it might not be as dangerous as I had thought."

"Where are we going?" William asked.

"You're about to see in a moment." Constantine said before he muttered an incantation in a language neither children recognized but much to their surprise, a group of people that looked like barbarians went out and attacked Constantine, who dodged as one of the barbarians engaged him with an axe. Another barbarian attacked William and Mia but William rolled away as Mia grabbed the barbarian by his arm and slammed him against the table as it crashed.

William dodged as one of the barbarians attacked him with a giant sword and jammed it against the kitchen counter. William kicked him in the crotch and slammed his face with a kettle before throwing him out through the window.

Constantine dodged as the barbarian smashed the railing of the stairwell and muttered a spell as the barbarian fell through a portal beneath his feet and disappeared.

William and Constantine then heard Mia scream as the barbarians took her and entered the Warrior's Gate.

"Mia!" William said as he looked into the hole in the vase and it was like looking through the rabbit's hole.

"Bollocks. We need to get her before they will." Constantine said.

"Wait, what about…"

"Hurry up, let's go!" Constantine grabbed William's hand as they jumped in through the hole.

* * *

As William went out from the hole, he saw Constantine getting beaten by an Asian man as they appeared somewhere in Feudal Asia. "I told you never to come back here! We have rules!"

"Wu, I know but this is kind of a…"

"Shut up!" Wu pulled out a sword, about to cut Constantine's head off.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no!" William intervened.

"He cheated my friends, when we played cards!" Wu said.

"Technically, they cheated first, I just cheated better." Constantine protested.

"We have rules, you know…"

"Hey, hey, I don't know what's going on here but they have my half-sister. Plus, it's good to make an exception and be flexible, right?" William intervened as Wu stopped.

"No exceptions, he cannot come back here again, he failed us!" Wu said.

"OK, what is going on here?" William demanded as Constantine got up.

"Time travel, like Sara used to do with Mr. Hunter and their Legends buddies. I found the Warrior's Gate. A portal through time and found an artifact called "The Dragon's Heart". The barbarians want it." Constantine said.

"And they have my sister." William summed up.

"You know, long story short, the barbarians stole from the Empress the artifact and I wanted your parents' help to get it back." Constantine said.

"Do you know where the barbarians are?" William asked Constantine.

* * *

One _very_ painful fight later, with Mia and William and Constantine overpowering the barbarians and retrieving the artifact and returning it to the kingdom, they returned it to the Empress as she thanked them and adapting the modern antics, the Empress fist-bumped with William and Mia.

"You're cool." Mia teased.

"Thank you for restoring peace to my kingdom." The Empress said before kissing William, who felt uncomfortable a bit and Mia widened her eyes.

"Oh." Mia said, giggling as the Empress left. They were about to leave before the Royal Guard saw the lipstick on William's face.

"The boy touched the Empress! He must to die!" One of the guards shouted as they drew their swords.

"Oh, man!" William groaned.

"Not again!" Mia snapped.

"Run like Hell!" Constantine ordered as the trio was running down the palace courtyard before they ran down the forest, with the guards chasing them before they returned to Constantine's hideout as he was preparing the spell and opening the Warrior's Gate.

"Come on, can you fix it?"

"You can't rush magic, kids." Constantine said.

"William!" Wu shouted as he entered, pulling out his sword as the kids paled.

"That's it? You're gonna kill us? Really?" William demanded.

"After what we've done for you? What we've been through?" Mia added.

"Rules are rules. If we do not live by them, we're no better than barbarians." Wu said as William and Mia closed their eyes as he was about to cut their heads off, preparing to swing his sword until he smiled, sheathing his sword and chuckled. "Unless we can make an exception. Sometimes it's good to be a little flexible, right?"

"I hate you." William sighed in relief.

"God, you're such an ass." Mia laughed as they hugged Wu.

"Thank you, William Clayton and Mia Dearden Queen. I will never forget either one of you and the lesson you taught me." Wu said before he heard shouting as the guards neared them. "I may have learned to be flexible but they haven't."

William paled. "Uncle Constantine, how far are you with…"

"It's done!" Constantine finished the incantation.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Mia ordered.

"Get out of here, go, go, go!" Wu said.

Constantine, William and Mia jumped through the Gate as the guards burst in and one of them threw a sword, slicing the vase into two.

* * *

Back in the house, the vase fell off the stairwell and crashed as Constantine, William and Mia went out from it.

"Ouch." William groaned.

"Yeah." Mia nodded as both children got up before they looked at the mess. "Crap. Mom and Dad are gonna freak out. How long do you think before…"

Suddenly, they heard the door open as Oliver, Laurel and Sara entered and looked around at the mess in shock as William and Mia paled.

"William!" Oliver said in shock.

"Mia!" Sara gasped.

Constantine groaned and got up as the adults shot him a glare, realizing what happened.

"John Constantine." Laurel said, all of them glaring at the British sorcerer.

"Hey, Mom…" Mia said nervously.

"Hi, Dad…" William murmured.

"Oy. Hey there, lassies." Constantine said shamelessly.

"Whoa. What… happened here?" Sara said, looking around and seeing the mess and trying to sound calm.

"It's complicated." William said nervously.

The adults just stared casually before nodding as they glared at Constantine.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure it is." Oliver said.

"Kids, leave the house for five minutes and cover your ears and whatever happens, you're not going to look at what's going to happen until we tell you." Laurel said and the children did not need to be told twice as they left the house and covered their ears but heard muffled yelling and slams but did not dare to peek in through the window to see their parents and Laurel chew out and beat up Constantine and five minutes later, they saw Constantine leave with ripped coat and shirt and bruised face and they could not help themselves but snicker.

"What happened?" Mia asked and Constantine muttered a spell that healed his bruises.

"Oh, just five minutes of yelling and classical lecture about "_Do not drag children into your shenanigans again_." But damn, they were pissed." Constantine said, shivering a little from Oliver, Sara and Laurel flipping out on him before lighting his cigar.

"Are you ever going to take us back through the Warrior's Gate again, Uncle John?" William asked.

"As long as we get back home in time without leaving behind a mess and none of you tell your parents or Laurel what happened." Constantine said before leaving with the pieces of the Warrior's Gate as William smiled.

"What? Don't tell me you liked the girl, since she's so not your type." Mia teased.

"I like her." William said.

"I doubt Mom and Dad are gonna let us go there again." Mia said.

"Then I guess I'll study magic like Uncle Constantine did." William said and Mia giggled.

"Oh, man, Mom, Dad and Aunt Laurel are gonna have a heart attack."

They then returned to the house and resumed the family life like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
